


Who I Was

by DecemberWildfire



Series: The Gaara x Harley Chronicles [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gaara - Freeform, Gaaraxoc - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Kazekage - Freeform, Romance, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberWildfire/pseuds/DecemberWildfire
Summary: Gaara’s past still haunts him occasionally, despite how far he’s come. But he always has his favorite person to comfort him. (Gaara x OC one-shot)
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Gaara x Harley Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1132118
Kudos: 26





	Who I Was

**Author's Note:**

> This is directly connected to my previous Gaara x OC fanfics.

His chest felt like ice. His face was hot as fire. Everything else felt numb, yet his feet kept moving.

He was running. As fast as he could, he was running away from something; he didn't know what exactly.

_Faster… faster…_

Those were the only thoughts present in his mind.

The heat in the air was thick and was weighing him down. Sweat was dripping down his face. His heart was beating so fast it felt as if it might explode.

Suddenly in the distance he could hear screams, and the smell of blood was strong. It made him want to vomit. He wished he could, but couldn't shake the feeling that he had to get away. There was no time to lose.

In his aimless sprinting, he unknowingly came full circle back to the scene.

What was causing all of this? Who would do such horrible things to these people? Who-

Before he knew it, he came face to face with himself. His old self. Looking into those sad, angry, desperate eyes, his heart sunk into an abyss.

"You did this," his former self spoke, trying to put on a sadistic front. "This is all _your_ fault! Kazekage or not, you can never take any of this back!"

He was suddenly caught in his own sand coffin. He couldn't breathe. His sand wouldn't obey him.

_"How does it feel? This is what you did to people!"_

_I…_

_Can't…_

_Breathe…_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~

"HHHHHH-"

Gaara was gasping for air as he suddenly sat up, clenching his chest. The terror in his heart was insufferable. Contrary to what one might believe, he didn't have nightmares often; he didn't _dream_ often, for that matter. But when he did… it was intense, to say the least.

His panic woke his lover next to him, and she gently placed her hand on his back.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I… I'll be fine," he managed, trying to slowly calm his breathing.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He didn't have to say anything. She knew.

"No, I don't want to burden you."

"Oh, come on. You should know well enough by now that it's no burden to me. I'm here for you."

"I wish I could say it was just a dream, but… more than it being very much real, it's something I can never reverse."

"You're feeling guilty about your past, aren't you?"

Harley took both of his hands into hers, gently rubbing his knuckles with her thumbs. Gaara looked into her worried eyes. He could never understand how someone could love him the way she did.

"How… how can you hold these hands with such love? These hands that have… committed such atrocities…"

"That wasn't you. That was who your father forced you to be. And let's not forget, these hands have also _saved_ and _protected._ You've protected your comrades, your family, the entire village… and you hold me with more love than anyone ever has."

"I'll always do whatever I can to atone for my sins, but… those lives I took… I can never…"

"Oh, Gaara. If only you could see yourself the way I do…"

"I wouldn't be able to see any good in myself at _all_ if it weren't for you."

"Come here, hon," she said as she took him into her arms. "You can't time travel, so there's no use in beating yourself down when you've already repented completely. You have a beautiful vision for the future, and you're always keeping your eyes on what lies ahead. I really love that about you. This village is thriving now because of you and your beautiful heart."

Tears were filling his eyes. There was never a day in their relationship when he felt that he deserved this love, but nonetheless he somehow learned to let it in. She meant the world to him.

His head was resting in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. Though he was still disturbed from the nightmare, exhaustion was winning. He was starting to drift off.

"Just take some deep breaths and get some rest," Harley said. "I'm right here with you. Always will be."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been in bullet points for years so I finally made something of it lol, short as it may be.
> 
> I'm still bummed that we never got to see him mentored by Bee and do the waterfall of truth thing.


End file.
